


Drabbles Drabbles, I have ideas and can’t make them stop.

by LavenderIsStillDedMate



Category: FNAF, Five Nights At Freddies, Gravity Falls, Voltron: Legendary Defender, fandoms to be added, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU based on a theory, Alternate universes galore, Bakugou Katsuki Angst, Bakugou Katsuki goes back in time, Bakugou Katsuki is the second user, Dead Michael Afton AU, Drabbles, Gem Lance (Voltron), I couldn’t find content for it so I said fuck it, I love gravity falls SO MUCH, Idea book, Ima write it myself, Kyanite Lance (Voltron), Like... ALOT, Michael Afton is Foxy AU, Michael Afton replaces Fritz AU, Monsterfalls AU - Freeform, Some May be made into fics later, Tags to be added, The Afton family is fucked up man, Time Travel, Vampire Deku AU, lots of What if scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderIsStillDedMate/pseuds/LavenderIsStillDedMate
Summary: Drabbles of many different fandoms and characters! Most of these are what if scenarios, and a lot are “change this character’s species and see what it dose”. I have a lot of fandoms, and if you see an idea that interests you- feel free to use it for your own story! All you need to do is give me a little bit of credit for the base idea. If you want ME to write any of these ideas into fics because you like my writing style (look to actual fics for references on what that actually looks like because the Drabbles will most likely be written VERY different) then feel free to tell me so! I might just try.Enjoy my friend~
Relationships: Whatever you want lol
Kudos: 8





	1. Gem!Lance

Takes place along after the events of Steven Universe, The Diamonds ended up being one of the first aliens Zarkon attacked, since they had such a large empire and posed a bigger threat. The diamonds were captured and most gems that were found were either shattered or captured as galran slaves, Often fighting in the arenas. The Gems on earth has to cut off all space travel and go into deep hiding. The crystal gems still exist but will most likely not make any appearances in this story except in passing mentions.

Lance is a Blue Kyanite. But he is not a half gem like Steven. 

(The gem Lance is, reference)

  
Healing Properties of Kyanite  
Different colors of kyanite have unique properties. Blue is the most common, and is a stone that enables communication and energy transfer mind-to-mind, between the conscious mind and the dreaming mind (creating lucid dreams), and between the physical and astral body. It creates pathways that heal by bridging blocks and aiding communication between disparate parts of the self, or between people.

Kyanite in Steven universe terms are in tuned to minds. His own mind, and others.  
He can also manipulate minds to an extend, he can manipulate peoples perception slightly, making himself appear different in color, making himself look slightly taller or shorter, things like that. But he can’t do it for other people without being close enough, and he can’t do it for very long. His real ability though, is his reading of minds. 

He can’t usually hear thoughts, unless he is in a meditative, completely relaxed state, and usually only when the thought is really loud can he hear it clearly. What he really dose, is sense emotion. He is a perfect empath, feeling the emotions with almost deadly perfect accuracy. He can also tell when someone lies, and can sense intent. 

Kyanite were made for the questioning of prisoners and for undercover missions, and while they still do that sometimes, they are also now diplomats, and almost the gem version of therapists. Or at least they were before the diamonds fell.

Lance is one of the last gems to be made during Era 4, when the diamonds had stopped using planets with sentient life on them and took to using abandoned and lifeless planets for colonization.

Lance is an off color, (although that doesn’t matter as much as it would have anymore, but that doesn’t mean that all gems have given up their old views)

He is off color on his manifestation. He had projected as male when it is known that all gems are female. Although the reason for this is the planet he was born from, odd deformities being in the soil (much like earth) causing a huge increase in off colors.

There had been a few other male presenting gems also born from this planet in particular, although their had been only like 4 others.

When the galra came after the gems, that planet had been captured, and Lance and a few other survivors managed to escape the planet and go to earth, where the crystal gems are. Lance ended up in Cuba.

Lance makes himself basically human, using the perception powers to make his coloring appear human. (Tan skin, brown hair, etc.) 

Lance relies on himself for a long time, but eventually he gets very lonely. He wants to be back in space so he can find other gems and save them, he wants to see if he can do something with himself. He wants desperately to be a pilot.

He applies himself to the garrison and talks about his ‘family’ often. His family actually being the team of gems he was assigned to before, replacing their gem names with human ones.

He takes the name ‘Lance McLain’ not wanting to use the name Kyanite out of fear for how it would be received in human culture, and possibly reveal what he is to other Aliens. (Even after the reform, Gems were not a very well liked species because of the genocide of the past) He becomes very attached to this name.

His ‘mama’ has actually used to have been his team leader when being assigned missions. His ‘mami’ being the typical mom friend, the eldest gem on the team, being an era three. His ‘sister Veronica’ was actually his closest friend, who might as well have been his sister, because they were so close. And so on so forth.

He is hiding his status as an alien from the others. He is scared of what they will think, as an unfortunate reputation for gems has been left behind. He is scared to tell them all who he really is, and of what they might do to him if they found out. After Keith is discovered to be half galra, Lance begins to try and reveal himself, but can’t quite bring himself too.

He almost manages to tell at least Keith but he can’t quite do it. 

He ends up getting forcefully revealed when he poofs after finally ending up shot by a blaster. 

He reforms and they want an explanation (obviously) 

Like how he had only poofed just now, and somehow not during things like the explosion and how his pod readings alway read him as human.

This is explained using his power to bend perception, holding himself together just barely so he won’t poof until he is in a pod, Using his power while recovering inside his gem to manipulate the readings it gave. 

The pods ended up healing more then one gem crack from the fights witch was good.

So ye dats it.

Takes place some time after Keith is revealed to be half galra in season 3 I think.


	2. Vampire!Deku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire Deku AU because I can.

World building rules

Vampire abilities depend on the age of the vampire: the older the vampire the more powerful. This also dictates their rank in the society.

Hunting has made it so a vampire usually doesn’t live past 700 at this point in time, sometimes younger due to the appearance of quirks. 

Most vampires choose to live in the vampire society city, witch secures some sense of safety, but many vampires do live in the cities of normal society by passing their vampire abilities as a quirk. 

Vampirism is also hereditary, so vampire children are born as well, growing at a slightly slower rate then a human baby, being fully grown and stop aging at around 19-23 years old. This also sparks discrimination against vampires without pure blood, being turned from a human being the lowest of lows you can be.

There are many stages to vampirism, depending on age. 

Fledgling: newly turned, or newborn baby/child vampires, require lots of blood for rapidly changing/growing bodies, and are usually the most feral and instinct driven. At this point in time their bodies will accept any blood given. So they are able to survive off of animal blood for now. Although it’s not recommended, as feedings have to happen more often and the energy gained is low and exhausted easily. Their bodies will also completely reject human food. Abilities include enhanced speed and strength as well as smell and night vision along with retractable claws.

Youngling: 19 years old, their bodies no longer require extra blood and will began rejecting animal blood, and only take human blood. And lose some of the drive of instinct, but can still end up feral. Abilities include fully enhanced senses as well as an extra boost to speed and strength. 

Vampire: 50 years of age, they are completely unable to drink animal blood and MUST have human blood. And the abilities they gain vary from Vampire to vampire. The most common being hypnotism, shapeshifting, and pyrokenisis.  
This is also when they gain the ability to turn humans into vampires by injecting them with a venom in their teeth. Don’t usually go feral, but when they do it’s extremely dangerous. Must be exterminated at all costs

High vampire: 1000+ years of age, almost nothing is known of them. Said to be truly immortal and impossible or extremely difficult to kill, their abilities are said to be on par with All Might himself ranging from invisibility, to flight, to control over weather, to boiling a victims’ blood. Dangerous, and unseen. Some think they are a myth.

Izuku Midorya is changed by a sadistic feral vampire, and decides to use his power to become a hero. But something goes wrong, as he progresses through the stages to quickly without actually being the correct age. He needs to figure out why, and how. 

{{I also have sample of a chapter! I never finished it but.... here}}

The start of a new...death

Izuku knew, that staying late at school was a bad idea. He knew taking that shortcut through the tunnel was probably asking to be robbed or maimed in a villain attack. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to help the shaking creepy man but he was just so worried! And now here he is, about to die.

Let’s start from the beginning, yeah?

Izuku Midoriya, was born to a loving mother, and a non-existent father, living a quiet and relatively good life.

That is until Midoriya was told he was quirkless, and any and all dreams of becoming a hero where crushed. But, ever the determined one, he held onto his dream like a lifeline and took up note taking and analysis. 

But even with that hope, his life was still pretty miserable. His former childhood best friend began to bully and berate him, cronies joining in. Soon enough, Midoriya was a total social outcast, with no friends, and without a quirk; no future.

Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan, as Midoriya called him, was this childhood friend turned bully, and today happened to be the day career aptitude tests where handed out... sort of, and Kacchan ended up declaring his intent to go to UA, the most prestigious hero school in the country. Then, the teacher brought up Midoriya’s own dream of entering UA.

Midoriya ended the day with a minor burn on his shoulder, a burnt, soaked notebook and the words “If you wanna he a hero so bad, why don’t you just take a swan dive of the roof of the building and hope you’re born with a quirk in your next life.” Wringing loudly in his head.

The teacher had given him a classroom cleanup detention for “disrupting class” witch was stupid and unfair he knew, but... there really wasn’t anything he could do.

He ended up finishing a lot later than he originally intended, as the sun had already completely set and it was now extremely dark outside. Freaking out, he took his shortcut through a creepy tunnel to get home faster. That ended up being a mistake.

There had been a man blocking the way through. He was slender and tall, with long blue greasy hair and deathly pale skin, his face was hidden in his knees, as he was curled in a ball with thin bony hands tangled in his hair. He was mumbling something incoherent and strange, the only word Midoriya could catch being “hungry.” 

“U-uhm excuse me sir? A-are you... are you ok?”

Suddenly the man stopped moving all together, the shaking and hair pulling just stopping. He goes silent, so silent that you can’t even tell wether or not he’s breathing...then he lunges.

Midoriya finds himself pinned to the concrete floor of the tunnel, with the man on top of him snarling. Now Midorya is able to notice fangs and glowing ice blue eyes, with slit pupils like a cat’s. The Whites of the eyes are bloodshot, while his expression is one of insanity.

“YooOou~ thaaAnks. I neEded a SnACK!”

Midoriya screamed, and called for help as loudly as possible, only to find a clawed hand tightly clamping his mouth shut.

“NOnonNo! Can’t do that! Nasty little HeRos wiLl comE lookiNg!!! AnD I’m sOoO hUNGR-“ the man interrupts himself suddenly to began a laughing fit, a hint of recognition and amusement flashing inbeetween the insanity in his eyes. “OH Boooy!~ this Is PriCeless!!!! I hAve hIs bRAT IN MY GRASP! NOW I JUST CAAAAN’T RESIST!”

Confusion ran through Midoriya’s mind for a moment, only for it to be replaced by pain as he felt fangs sink into the flesh of his neck, and fire flood his veins.

Witch brings us to the beginning of our story, with Midoriya about to die a painful death.

“Well, I guess I can take some of Kacchan’s advice and pray for a quirk in my next life then huh?” Midorya thought bitterly. 

And then it went black.

———————————

Midoriya awoke to his own home, in his own bed in a cold sweat. He was confused and put his hand to his head to try and sooth the pounding.

“Was it.. was it a dream?” He thought to himself sitting up only to realize he had never changed out of his school uniform, and that his neck burned.

He sat up confused and further realized that it was currently 3:45 o’clock in the morning, yet he felt like he’d slept a full night.

Stumbling out of bed, he walked to the bathroom to take a shower to help ease the burning pain he felt in his head and neck. 

Once there, Midoriya got a look at his reflection, and suddenly his world fell apart.

There in the Mirror was Izuku Midoriya, but yet... it wasn’t. His uniform was ripped in multiple places, the collar being covered in blood, and on his neck where two small holes, that had gone black. His skin had paled to an extreme extant, his freckles barely visible. His eyes gleamed and glowed a bright vermilion green, with pupils slit like a cat’s. Pupils, just like the strange man’s.


	3. Foxy!Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Michael into Fritz. Why? Because I think it’s an intriguing concept.

Set up  
We’re calling C.C Chris   
And Mrs Afton Clara

I have to age Michael down a bit for this-

The bite of 83 happens when Michael is young, like he’s 6, teasing his 4 year old brother. And the prank happens and Chris dies

Michael is devastated, he’s not in a great place etc.

4 years later, Fredbear has been rebranded as Freddy and all that, William is still very much not happy with Mike and his friends.

His friends, for this purpose will be Susie, Jermey and Gabriel. Charlie of course will also be murdered here as well.

Mike has also been given the nickname Fritz, so that’s what he’s usually called in this story.

It’s Charlie’s 9th birthday, Mike and friends have arrived to her birthday party.  
They’re having fun and all that.

William has donned the SpringBonnie suit and tells the children to follow him to a birthday surprise.

Mike doesn’t recognize William at first, thinking it’s just another employee in the suit.

They follow him to the back room, where they are all murdered. 

We cut to Mike begging his dad not to do this, but William tells him it’ll all be ok, Foxy was always his favorite right? So William will make sure he gets to be with his favorite animatronic forever.

William stabs Mike through the eye with a knife.

Mike wakes up as Foxy, it’s the middle of the day, children are running around, he can’t control what he’s doing, he doesn’t remember who he is, only that he was murdered by a man he called his father.

He can’t remember his name even, can barley remember what he acted like. Because he’s not Michael, he’s Foxy the pirate Fox, and he is angry.

He is trapped in a withered old broken suit and he hates it, he ends up lunging at the guard who comes to check in him, (Jeremey FritzGerald from FNAF 2) because he sees the uniform and thinks it’s the man who murdered him, and bites his frontal lobe off. Jeremey dose somehow survive, as talked about later on.

Another rebrand is in order, and the old animatronics are repaired, the toys have been abandoned. (The toys where never possessed, being only animatronics Will programmed with self awareness, witch led them to lash out at the nightgaurd’s due to how poorly they where treated. Being scrapped essentially set them free, so it’s all Gucci with them now.)

We fast forward to FNAF 1, where the night guard is Mike Schmidt, (Michael and Mike being completely different people here.) the animatronics think Mike is Will, and so it goes.

We even get to the part where while Freddy’s is closing, Will dismantle’s the animatronics in trying to cover his tracks.

He succeeds in avoiding being arrested for murder, but he dose not count on the trapped souls chasing him down. It all ends when Charlie (who had been put into the puppet, but had escaped being scraped) finally chases him into the springBonie animatronic, and the springlocks activate.

The souls are trapped as phantoms, never able to be free from their animatronic bodies, despite those bodies being destroyed.

30 years go by, and Fazbear’s fright opens. Mike Schmidt is back babyyyy and he’s here to free the children and send purple guy to hell.

He succeeds in freeing the souls of the originals, but Springtrap escapes and becomes Scraptrap and all that Jazz.

Michael is free now, and can now remember who he is. He decides to stay to find out what happened to his family, he finds out what happened to Elizabeth, who had been a baby at the time of Michaels death, and also that Chris seemingly haunts golden Freddy. So y a y.

He is trying to guide mike, and begs him to free his sister.

And SL, Mike gets scooped, becomes a corpse, is inhabited by souls of children killed by the fun times now, and now Fritz (Michael) lives in his head too.

Fun

And so on so forth. E h. I’ll probably change this a lot when actually writing it out.

Ok so, the rebrands in order from first to last.

We have the originals, with the exception that Freddy is called Fredbear. Fritz grows up with this.

Eventually, they end up adding golden Fredbear and SpringBonie, and the originals are sidelined as old news.

The bite of 83’ happens, and the originals are used for parts to rebrand as the Toys. (Hence the reopening of a vintage pizzeria)

The bite of 87’ happens, and the originals are repaired and brought back. Fredbear is Freddy now.

Freddy’s goes out of business, and the originals are dismantled.

All that’s left is the Rental service, witch far enough Removed from the drama, is able to continue. Barely.

And then of course pizzeria simulator, happens too, and Mike Schmidt is also put to rest in the fire. 

The souls are free, supposedly.

But weeee still have help wanted and security breach to cover. The latter not having come out yet.

But for the most part, that’s where the story ends.


	4. MONSTERFALLLS YEEES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY love Monsterfalls. This is mostly just a list of the characters as monsters, but yeah. I even included most of the background characters! So be proud of me. I think I have some sample chapter for this one too.

Monster list

Dipper- Cervitaur (like a cenataur but a deer not a horse)

Mabel- Mermaid/Siren

Stan - Gargoyal 

Ford - Sphinx 

Soos - Clay monster

Lil Gideon - vampire

Wendy - werewolf

Robbie - zombie

Candy- kappa 

Grenda- Ursula

Agent powers and Trigger - Lizard men (I had to, they’re government officials)

Pacifica - Gorgon

Pool check - basically Shark boy

America guy - griffin

Gideon’s mom - ghost (category 3?)

Bud gleeful - Mothman

Soos’ Abulita - living armchair

Tyler - fawn/stayr

Lazy Suzan - Jersey devil

Tambry - Frankenstein’s monster 

Lee - mummy

Nate - sawampmonster

Thompson - ghost (category 1)

Toby - very short gremlobin

Tad Strange - He’s just normal, he just has a sheet over his head.

Mrs. courderoy - Werewolf

Manly Dan - Manatour 

Marcus courderoy - werewolf

Kevin Courderoy- werewolf

Gus Courderoy - Manatour

Fiddleford McGugget - Living Scarecrow

——————————————-  
CAMEO CHARACTERS (I like making characters into monsters Ok?!)

Steven - corrupted self (smaller, in control)

Peter Griffin - Sans undertale and purpleman combined

Bakugou - demon boi

Aizawa - mummy

{{This sample Chapter is VERY short. But yeah, I should revisit this idea :)}}

Welcome back  
Chapter one

It’s been a year since the summer Mabel and I first came to Gravity falls. So much has happened, and it’s still really weird to think about.

I really miss it, the crazy adventures. And the journals. Before we left, Grunkle Ford said he’d re-write the journals to the best of his abilities after Bill destroyed them, and I’ve been writing everything I know in my own journal. Mabel said she got it from a alternate version of herself back in MAB-3L. I’m kinda jealous she got to go on a multiverse adventure and I didn’t...

Anyway, it’s a really cool journal. It’s a blue hardback with silver details, including a shiny silver Pine-tree decoration in the middle of the front cover. I’ve already written everything I know about the weird and odd in it, and now I’ll get to learn more.

Right now I’m going back to Gravity falls for the entirety of summer, Mabel and I are sitting on the bus and ready to go.

“Dipper Dipper!! We’re almost theeeeere!!!” Screamed my sister Mabel, jumping up and down in her seat as she pointed at the ‘welcome to Gravity Falls’ sign that we rapidly passed as the buss sped down the road.

“I know, I know. I wonder if Ford was able to rewrite the journals?”

{yeah that’s as far as I got. I had decided to write in first person witch I never do and I hated it lol}


	5. Bakugou as the 2nd user

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I.. might write this as a one shot. Or maybe even a multi-chapter story..? Probably not but ah, y-know. This is an idea that’s been bouncing around since I heard the theory, I wasn’t able to find a fic that centered around it so I decided “frick it, I’ll write it myself.” This is going to mostly be in-edited word vomit from 2 AM but eh whatever.

_“WHAT?!”_

Bakugou grimaced at the reaction.. but it was probably something he should have expected, considering what he just said.

”Kacchan, you want to... _send yourself back in time?!_ B-but.. I-I know what I saw b-but... you can’t... it’s a one way trip I.. we.. you can’t..” Deku was crying his eyes out, a sobbing mess, but for once.. Bakugou didn’t blame him. He was starting to cry too.

”Look Deku! It’s.. it’s hard for me too! But you can’t just tell me you saw _Me_ inside your quirk, and what future.. past? Fucking- whatever- me said, and expect me NOT to suggest this.” Bakugou exclaimed.

”NO. **NO.”**

”DAMN IT DEKU! Listen to me! If you want to have any hope of defeating Crusty fucker, then you need to have full access to all the quirks inside One For All, and... if what your saying is true.. my quirk. And that won’t happen unless I’m.. out of the picture. I- Deku, you know my quirk better then anyone. Hell.. you might know how to use it better then _I_ do.” Bakugou paused and gave a wet chuckle.

”Kacchan-“

”Shut up you stupid Deku.”

”...”

”Besides, if no one tells the.. first user he had a fucking power all along and that he needs to use it to pass on his quirk and defeat that stupid potato head, then One For All won’t even fucking exist... and then what happens? I.. I’m not supposed to be #1 hero Deku. At least not here. And... I- I need to do this. Once I do this.. you’ll be able to kick the Leage of Losers asses. Heh.” He raised his arm and wiped the offensive tears that streamed down his cheeks, managing to keep his signature grin on his face, but you could tell- that it was shadowed with.. something else.

It’s not like he _wanted_ to send himself on a one way trip back in time, he- he had a life here.

A life that was filled with friends that had worked their way through his walls, and forced him to face himself.   
  


A life where he faced his parents, and realized the toxicity that was there, and finally being able to get away from what for the longest time he didn’t realize was abuse.

A life where he had mended his friendship with his childhood friend turned brother and mostly friendly rival.

A life where he was supposed to compete for #1 hero with Deku.

But he knew what had to be done. He knew what he had to do to save people. Shigaraki had managed to destroy society, he broke that asshole All for One out of prison, he was wreaking havoc. He had to be stopped.

And Bakugou was just one person. It would be worth it.

~0~

It had taken a while. To convince everyone of what needed to be done, but they all understood in time. They knew why.

Bakugou had already said most of his goodbyes.

Hed talked to his friends who lovingly called themselves the ‘Baksquad’ all individually and then together. 

None were happy about it. All where sobbing uncontrollably as they waited for Bakugou to disappear forever.

Bakugou had said goodbye to his teachers, to his classmates, hell.. even to even his parents.

Now... he was saying his final goodbyes to Deku.

“You better fucking become the #1 Hero you shitty Deku, especially with my quirk ok?! You- you better promise me that you see to it, and- become the best fucking symbol of peace this world has ever seen! Or I swear I’ll come beyond the grave to kill you myself! You- you hear me?!” Fuck he hated crying.

Deku fought through his own tears and managed to give him that stupid bright smile. “I- I promise. I promise you.. Kacchan.”

Bakugou did something he would once spit at the thought of doing- he hugged Deku. And then he turned to his friends and one by one hugged them goodbye.

”Y-Your more of a Dunce then I am Kit-Kat Wh-who’s going to trick me into short circuiting all the time now?” Kaminari sobbed.

”HA! You’ll have Shitty hair for that! Y-you idiot...”

”KATSUKI YOU- I- CANT...” Mina was openly wailing, and clung tight to Bakugou for a long while.

Bakugou grunted in reassurance and squeezed her tight back. That seemed to be all she needed.

”Hey.. I- Katsuki... I’m going to seriously miss you, I’m- I’m going to miss annoying the shit out of you- and I’m going to miss all of your yelling and- I’m especially going to miss how you brought us all together...” Sero seemed to be the only one not crying.

“I don’t want a fucking speech Soy sauce. But... I’ll- I’ll miss you too.”

and then... Kirishima...

”You.. I— you can’t- Katsu you... you’re my best friend- I- you, I don’t want to let you go.. I know I have too but... I don’t want to. Please let this be a dream I- can’t LOSE you...”

“I know Ei, I... I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you either.. but I.. I have too.”

Kirishima sniffled, “I know...”

~0~

Aizawa took Bakugou and Eiri to a controlled environment so that it could be done. The little girl was not nearly as little as before, grown up now, even if it was technically only by a couple years. She had made so much progress, learning how to rewind the time surrounding people, not just the person themselves.

Even with that growth however, she would need a serious power up to pull this off, so.. they were resorting to something... scummier then preferred. The drug, Trigger.

Bakugou prepared for the inevitable.

**•  
  
**

**•  
  
**

**•**

**•**

**And then white  
**

Suddenly Bakugou sat up with a jolt, finding himself in the middle of the street. The buildings older in style, the roads and and everything strangely similar to what he knew despite it being over a century apart, but that was to be expected. Society was thrown in such a chaos with quirks that technology had been effectively put on hold.

For a moment he thought it hadn’t worked but... he saw the empty feel of everything, he saw the boarded houses, and the way the technology was more... streamlined, back when the era of mass production of material goods was a viable option. And then he saw _**him**_.

  
He wasn’t sure HOW he knew, but Bakugou knew as soon as he saw him, that this was the first user, that this was who he had to contact... but first.. he had to earn his trust. He couldn’t just go Willy Nilly screaming about how he was from the fucking _future._

But that was ok. He was here, he could do this, he would save the future if he had any damn say in it. He was going to befriend the HELL out of the first user, and he was going to try to face All for One here in the past, even if he knew it was essentially set in stone that this would be what killed him.   
  
But he knew what he had to do.

~fin~


End file.
